Perry Everlasting
by 805headache
Summary: Perry the Platypus is sick. His family is growing up without him, so he goes to see the doc for help.


**Hello, people of earth. This is just something short I've cooked up. I own zero characters, so enjoy.**

They have been fighting for years. Candace is married with a family of her own. Vanessa is dating in college in Paris. Norm is more of a teenaged android (with the mind of a child) than a robot now. Phineas and co are college kids and have separated. Perry is sick from some disease contracted in the attack last week. The major takes Perry to the DEI to inform Dr. D – who has a sketchy way to rejuvenate the platypus: by turning him human. Unfortunately, the oldest setting he has so far is sixteen.

Perry is hesitant but fading. Dr. D sounds the most serious ever, bringing in a machine akin to an incubator with a green glow. He speaks in the most determined scientific words, on how he uses the science behind cryogenics and the legends of the Fountain of Youth. He won't stay forever young, but he will be a human everlasting. He nearly begs Perry to trust him, revealing he has nothing more in his life.

Perry finally agrees, and Carl adapts to a costume to give bad news to Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher via the vet. Stating Perry has lived a long life, but he is fading fast. They jury-rig a makeshift veterinary clinic within the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building so Candace, Phineas, Ferb and family can come say their final goodbyes. When the hours cut close, Perry is ushered upstairs and into the machine – with Heinz promising his nemesis will be fine.

The process takes a good long week, and Heinz doesn't move aside from the bathroom and needing nourishment. Monogram and Carl stop by daily; the latter informs Vanessa, who abruptly leaves college because of "the death of her step-dad". On the final day, Heinz, Vanessa, Norm, Francis and Carl are seated on the balcony as the hatch on the machine lifts itself and opens. Steam fills the floor and a nude teenager is curled in the fetal position on the floor inside.

Heinz takes it upon himself to gently offer a robe over the teen and help him to his feet. He has teal hair and bright brown eyes with flecks of gold in them. Lifting him to his feet, the others notice the platypus tail still attached to his posterior. He has great difficulty standing on his own and even worse attempting to walk. Heinz ties his robe shut and carries him to the couch. He needs rest, so the group decides to take turns watching over him. Vanessa is watching him when he awakes, frightened.

After obtaining paper and a pencil, he writes that he has a scratchy throat. They confirm that he can hear and Heinz gives him some water. It is proven he remembers his name is Perry, and they ask the crucial question: what is the last thing you remember? He closes his eyes to relive the moment and he scans the crowd. He quickly scrawls 'you saved me' and gives Heinz a bear hug. Heinz reacts with tears, unused to this even from his daughter or Charlene. After a while, Perry eats and tries to talk. Instead, he resigns to writing in the notepad and signing.

Two days later, Heinz is excited. Perry has walked by himself from the couch to the bathroom sink. The catheter is removed and Heinz helps Perry to the bathroom. The guttural chirr is back when they are watching a Spanish soap opera together. After a week, Perry can walk by himself and even run a little. Heinz is building a new room extension for Perry, shortening his lab a little. Heinz is helping Perry be human. Vanessa talks to Norm before she leaves, talking about how strange it is that she called Perry her step-dad when he was a platypus and now that he's human, she doesn't know what to call him. Perry overhears this, as well as Norm's reply. "He's family."

The week after the first month of being human, Heinz, Perry and Norm are seated at the dinner table. Francis and Carl are invited, along with Monty who had been visiting his dad. Perry tries to gain Heinz's attention, but he is busy arguing with Francis over something trivial. Rolling his eyes, Perry stands and determinedly forces a single word through his mouth. "Family?"

Everything goes silent, and everyone stares at Perry. He is shocked that he was able to speak. He has an Australian-based accent, but there are hints of British, American and German as well, due to what he's grown up around no doubt. His hands go to his mouth and the glass that had been in his hand shatters on the floor. He makes a move to run to his room but Heinz quickly catches him in a hug. Everything is still quiet as Heinz runs a soothing hand down Perry's back. "Yeah, we're family."

 **I'd love to hear some reviews!**


End file.
